Be MY Last
by Beardless
Summary: My first ever one-shot :D


First one shot in my life, so I hope you like it and tell me what you think ^^ I know it turned out extremely short, but I can't help the fact the lyrics of the song that gave me the idea to this one-shot are also short. The song is -surprisingly- Be My Last, by Utada Hikaru. There is something charming about this song.

Be my last

"Mother. It's been a while" A boy, or rather a young man stood above a grave, the last strokes of the sun hitting his face, the trail of a tear glistening on his cheek. "Why is it that the things we are brought up to cherish… We try to destroy the most forceful way?" another tear fell, but his whispering voice didn't tremble. "And time, the hours the days the weeks... They go on, they don't care what you've done or what happened to you." He was speaking fast as a mad man, casting a curse on himself. Family members are supposed to be the dearest thing in our lifes, yet his father abandoned them. But their sefferings were nothing compared to her's, even the one's they expirienced in the last few months. He let another tear escape his eye. The thoughts about his father filled his eyes with blood-red hate.

"Even if I would hold your hand right now, I wouldn't think about _holding_ _on_ to it. My hands can no longer grasp anything. How long will this continue? Please, be my last…" But he couldn't manage to speak the last word. He didn't desrve the meaning of it, not fell it and for someone to feel it towards him. He wasn't worth it, he thought. "You have to be the last one..."

He heard grass crushing under someone's feet. He didn't turn, he was expecting the arrival. Long, white arms embraced him, making him clench fists in the pockets. This was too marvollous.

"Falling into this love was a mistake." The hugged person whispered, and put a hand on the arms that held him. He was not trying to push them away, on the contrary, he wished to be held like this forever by the younger boy. But since when did his wishes come true? It is impossible for an imposible thing to exist, once a greedy person said. But Edward wasn't as greedy at all. He was more of the giving and not taking person, a kind hearted. Still, it was impossible for him not to love the hugging him person in every ways love can exist.

"It was not a mistake at all…" A whisper came as an answer. How he loved that clear voice, the sound of which he didn't yet get used to...

"Who are you, pretending to be an adult? You are my younger brother. There is nothing in my hands, even if you are the one holding them. I cannot hold on to anything anymore. Not to our dead parents, not with this metallic, cold hand. People encouraged me, died for me, were killed by me. Am I supposed to hold on to their lives they gave away?"And I refuse to hold on to you, to that perfect, warm body of yours." He said gloomily. The hug around him tightened.

"I know you wanted mother to be the last one for you to love. But, with those new hands of mine…" The younger brother turned his older around, so that he would face him and not the grave. "With my hands, I'll make myself your last!" The birds in the trees were moved by the scream, and they flew up into the sky, creating a fabioulous sound of wings spreading i nthe air, lifting the little creature they belonged to, leaping them into the sky.

And he leaned in, for a gentle yet passionate kiss, colliding their lips together. The wave of shock passed in the speed of a thought, and the kiss deepened. Breathing roughly they looked into each others golden eyes. The shorter, yet manlier reached with his human arm for his brother's cheek. In response he took the other hand, the cold and metalic one, and placed it on the other cheek.

"Rather then waiting for the day we could be together, completed, I want to spend this night with you." How tempting this was, how he wished to make it a reality, but…  
At the same place, 18 years ago, he came up with the idea of committing a sin. The cost of it was almost unbearable, but the cost of regret was paid. Defenseless they seemed in the arms their father that pulled the string of that hideous play, yet with his blood the doors opened.

"Alphonse…"

"Don't say anything, brother. Give in to it." The air trembled by Alphonse's words and tickled Edward's neck. He smiled sadly. Alphonse kissed his cheek, then moved to his mouth, the hand slipping from the beautiful face he held to the back of Edward's neck.

"Have it your way this time." Was all Edward could manage from himself, before drifting into that one permited night.


End file.
